Save Me From Myself
by taylorlin1234
Summary: "The rain is so cold...I feel like I'm going to freeze to death..maybe this is for the better.." Annabel Wittmayer is a poor farm girl in London who took a job as a maid for the prestigous Fitzgerald Family. After a series of events, she finds herself brought into the world that could only belong to the Phantomhive Manor.
1. Chapter 1

_The rain is so cold…I feel like I'm going to freeze to death, maybe this is for the better.._

I blinked opened my eyes and let them adjust to the bright room. I sat up and looked around at the luxurious room. I looked and down and saw I had been changed into a clean, white nightgown. I was a little shocked and panicked because I honestly had no idea how I got here. My name is Annabel Wittmayer. I am the eldest daughter of a poor farmer in London. In order to help my family out financially, I took a job working at a large manor in London. I worked for the Fitzgerald household. I thought it odd that such a large and prestigious family had a maid opening, but I took it without a second thought. They even had me move in that day.

It was the worst mistake I have ever made.

When I entered the home, I noticed that none of the workers smiled. I was very friendly, but only one maid returned my friendliness. Her name was Rosaline. I never caught her last name, for it was foreign. She barely spoke an ounce of English, but she always smiled at me. She was considered my only friend. I worked hard day in and day out, yet I never had the pleasure of meeting my boss. I wish it had stayed that way. My first encounter with Archibald Fitzgerald was when I caught him whipping one of his yard men. I thought it was normal, yet when I walked by, he glared and stopped what he was doing to talk to me. He grabbed my shirt and looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. "Not bad. A bit skinny I suppose." was what he said. "Come with me. I have work for you." I was hesitant, but not wanting to upset my boss, I followed.

He led me to the master bedroom, who I was told by Rosaline (when she could get the English words out) to never go into that room. From there, Archibald threw me on the bed and tried to do lewd things to me. In my defense and natural instinct, I kicked and slapped the large man off of me. He looked at me sweating from the effort and with his beady eyes I could see him undressing me. "A feisty one aren't you? Well I know how to cure that." He grabbed me by my hair and beat me until I could hardly breathe. From there he made Rosaline take me to my room. I sobbed and she tended to my wounds.

Archibald would find time to get me every day. He would beat me, for I wouldn't let him lay a grimy finer on me. It got to the point where I could hardly work anymore for I was so swollen and broken.

"You must go." Rosaline said. "He will not stop till you dead." "GO!"

I was panicked. Where was I to go? I blindly ran off into the city and the dark woods on the outskirts of town. I remember it was cold and it began to rain. Then I tripped on some branches and began to cry. What could I do? I was stuck here. Lost, freezing and soaking wet. Not to mention, I was bleeding from my cut from falling my eyes were swollen from my beating earlier. The last thing I remember was sobbing and my body going numb from the cold as the darkness grew around me..

I opened my eyes and looked around the room again. It was beautiful here..was this heaven? It sure smelled delicious. I could smell fresh baked goods and tea brewing. My stomach growled as I got up to freshen up. I slid out of bed, but the minute my feet touched the ground, I collapsed. Before my body crashed to the floor I was caught by strong arms. I turned around and looked into the face of the most handsome man I have ever seen.

"Be careful Miss. You had a late night last night. My name is Sebastian and I am the butler of this mansion. Welcome to Phantomhive Manor. I have Earl Grey tea this morning, fresh brewed."

I stared at the sophisticated butler for a moment, and then decided to go along with what the beautiful man was saying, I mean I was very hungry after all.

**Author Note: YAY! My first ever fan fiction and writing! Whew..i not sure how that went but hey..I don't think it's too bad. I seriously had no idea how this was going to turn out. If you're reading this…I would LOVE any type of criticism or review on this! Seriously, I want to get much better at writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with a new chapter..I'm sorry if this isn't very long..I'm trying to decide where I want to take this story. But I think it's time for Annabel to meet the little master..hehe ^.^ Enjoy!**

"Ahh!" I leaned back and sighed in content. Though Sebastian had to kind of prop me up on my bed because I was so sore, I was finally happy now that I had a belly full of tea and tarts.

"So, tell me Miss, what in the world were you doing out in those woods last night?" I was drifting off to sleep when the butler's voice snapped me to attention. "Ah, well isn't that a little personal for a butler to be asking?" _Easy Anna. _I thought. _This guy looks kind of scary...I should watch my mouth._"Good point Miss," Sebastian smirked, "but I did save your life last night. I didn't even catch your name."

"Hmph. Fine. My name is Annabel. I was just out for a walk in the woods and got lost." I said, lying back on the soft, fluffy pillows. All I wanted to do was sleep of the pain some more, but here was this lowly butler, no better than me, pestering me with questions. I closed my eyes. _He looks smart. I hope he didn't see through my lie. _Sebastian just responded with a "Ah, I see." I suddenly felt a soft breeze by my bed then I peeked open an eye to see what was going on. Sebastian knelt down next to the bed and grabbed my hand. In a swift movement, he placed a chaste kiss on my hand and said, while looking into my shell-shocked face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Annabel." With that, he stood up and said, "I will prepare the young master now. I will be back to fetch you so you two may meet." He bowed swiftly, then left, shutting my door behind him.

I was lying in bed and felt the blush spread into my face with rapid heat. I saw the door to the washroom in so I slowly stood up and gripped the bed for support. I could feel my tired muscles aching with every step. _I must have run quite a way for me to be this sore. _I thought. I bathed and cleaned up in the room, relaxing my muscles and relieving some tension. As I walked, out of the room I saw a young maid, about my age, scurrying around with a plain dress and as I walked in, she turned to look at me and tripped over her own feet, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Oh my! Are you alright Miss?" I asked, helping the glasses-clad girl up. "Oh, yes. I'm so terribly sorry to have made you help me. I'm fine, just a natural klutz. I'm Mey-Rin. I'm a maid of this house. Sebastian told me to help you get ready to see the young master. I see you've already bathed. I will help you into this dress. I apologize for it being so plain. It was one of my spares." "Oh it's quite alright Mey-Rin." I smiled. "I'm not prestigious of anything. In fact, I'm just like you. I used to be a maid for another family long ago." I said, my voice fading off. I shuddered thinking about how horrible my day was yesterday.

Mey-Rin must have noticed that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she didn't press any further. With that, she finished helping me into my dress, then she brushed out my long. brown hair and led me down a few halls.

My eyes were met with such beautiful and luxurious things down every corridor. There were lovely painting and gorgeous sparkling vases. I was in wonder. Archibald didn't have nice things like this. Before I knew it, we had stopped our little journey at a large, oak door. "Here you are Miss. This is the young master's study. Please knock before you enter." With that, Mey-Rin awkwardly curtsied and walked off. I stared at the door a moment, a tad bit intimidated. Just as I was about to knock, I was surprised as the door was opened by a serious Sebastian. "Please come in. Young Master awaits you." I stared and the handsome man, then timidly stepped inside to meet the "Master" of the house.

**AHHH! CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry! I really couldn't help myself. It was like, the perfect place to stop. I also want to plan a good conversation between Ciel and Annabel. I haven't decided who I want her to be with, but it will be one of those two. Thank you to my two reviewers! OMG you guys made me really happy! *Sheds tears of happiness* I hop you liked this chapter! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Alright, this is going to have to be a short chapter. I'm really sorry! My dad actually had to go into the hospital today. L He woke up in the middle of the night and was in a lot of pain, so the ambulance had to come and take him to the hospital. The good news, I just got a call from my mom and he's doing fine, which is a relief. My goal is to update every day, so I wanted to squeeze this chapter in before I leave for the hospital. See, this is how much I love you all. Well, I think I've rambled enough now, enjoy this next chapter! J**

_Whoa. _I stepped into the giant room with a small sitting area and a big desk in the middle with a big chair turned around facing the window. "Young Master, Miss Annabel is here to see you." Sebastian bowed to the blue chair.

"Sit." The voice said. It sounded cold and demanding, so I figured I better sit down before something bad happens. _Wait, didn't that voice sound strangely, immature? _I slid into the comfy chair in the sitting area and stared hard at the wall, trying not to focus on the steps coming toward me and the looming figure of a butler behind me.

Suddenly, my eyes had to register a moment what stepped in front of my eyes. The person that stood in front of me, frowning down at my shocked face, was a young teenage boy. He looked to be about 14. He was only a few years younger than me who was only a mere 16. I just stared opened mouthed. He was so adorable! He had such pretty, pale skin that any girl would envy. But those EYES. Well, one of from what I could see. They were the most beautiful pure, blue color I have ever seen. They made my light blue eyes pale in comparison. His small lips were curled in a permanent frown. "It's rude to stare." He said. I blinked and stared to blush. "I'm so sorry, I just…you weren't what I was expect for a master...which I'm sure you get a lot." I knew I was babbling but I couldn't help it, I wasn't very good with men. They made me nervous now.

"Yes, yes. Now then Miss Annabel, the real problem is, what in God's name are you doing here on my property?" I frowned and glanced at Sebastian. _Shouldn't he have told his "Young master" about me and what I was doing here? _"Ah well, I was just out for a night walk last night, and I happened to get lost, trip, and get soaked. I even passed out. I guess your butler here found me and saved my life." "Ah. I see." said the boy. "I suppose you will be wanting to get back to home by now. Be happy that my butler happened upon you." _Wait a minute, _I thought, _the real question is why Sebastian was out in the woods, in the rain in the middle of the night last night too. _I thought it was better not to ask. It suddenly struck me that I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go home to the farm. To return home would mean that I failed and I don't want to disappoint my family, especially since we have so little. I sure as hell couldn't go back to that hell-hole of a workplace and risk getting raped or beat. That was never happening again. _Looks like I'm going to have to lie again._

"Uh, young master..." I started to say. "It's Ciel. My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He said without looking up from his paperwork. "Oh, then sir Ciel, I was wondering, would you happen to have an opening for a maid here by any chance?" _Please say yes…please say yes… _"No. I don't. Why do you ask?" He now looked up from his work to stare at me with curiosity. "Uh…well…you see…" I started to stutter. "Spit it out. I haven't got all day." Ciel snapped. I swear I could hear a cough to cover up a chuckle from a certain butler behind me. "I really need a job. I actually lost my job yesterday, and I was really depressed and ran into the woods in a fit of upset..." "Wait," Ciel said. "you're not from in town? You just a mere servant? Hmm, well, I suppose I could take another maid in. Mey-Rin isn't of much use anyway, you look much more capable." I broke out into a huge smile. Me, forgetting my manners as always, got up and ran and gave the sitting earl a big hug.

"UGH! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Ciel yelled, his little face blushing with the sudden contact from a female. I couldn't even get upset with his grumpy attitude because I was so happy about my new job. Sebastian walked over and gently pulled me off of Ciel. "Come now Miss Annabel, let me show you your new duties as an official maid of Phantomhive Manor." I smiled into the butler's gorgeous face and nodded as we walked out into the corridor.

**Alright, that wasn't too bad. Thank you to the readers and reviewers and followers and watchers. I love you all. J Oh by the way, it has come to my attention that I haven't been adding my disclaimer. Well, I'm you all know I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but just in case here: Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kuroshitsuji. Just my own characters and plot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BAAACCCKK! Ok, look I'm really super sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I have been soo incredibly busy with school and my dad being in the hospital! But, it's the weekend and in between doing homework, I decided to write for you all! Thanks for sticking with me, and I'll try my hardest to keep updating. (No promises though, I have finals coming up next week, ugh.)**

_Wow, this place is HUGE! Not to mention, so beautiful! _My eyes were full of wonderment as I was led down a few more corridors with the butler. I heard a soft chuckle come from him, but I was so intrigued by the house that I paid him no mind. Little did I know, the butler was getting enjoyment from my awestruck face taking in all the priceless treasures of his master's household. Finally, he opened up a door that led into a huge kitchen.

"Now, Miss Annabel," Sebastian cleared his throat, trying to capture my attention, "I usually do most of the cooking for Young Master, but if you can cook, I may ask you to help out when we have company. You can cook, correct?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Of course! I was a maid. I mean, I cooked at home for my family full of brothers and sisters. Not only that, but I cooked for Arch-I mean my old master as well." I stuttered. I couldn't have them know about my old boss, which could be disastrous. If they knew who he was, they may try to send me back. I wasn't going to have that.

"Very good then." Sebastian smiled. _Whew. He didn't catch my little slip-up. _"We can come back here later and I'll help you get used to working in this kitchen and where all the things are that you will need. Perhaps we could bake some sweets for young master." He smiled at me again and I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. In an effort to distract him from my red face, I suddenly wanted to see what the rest of my duties were.

"Sebastian, can I see what other chores I'll be having to do?" I said sweetly. He cocked an eyebrow up at this question.

"An eager one aren't you? Well, I suppose. I'll take you to Mey-Rin and have her explain some of her duties. I also want you to meet the other employees of this house." Sebastian said, making a gesture with him arm, indicating me to follow him.

As we left the kitchen, I decided to chat up with Sebastian a little bit. _He is gorgeous, plus, if I'm going to be working with him, I might as well have a good relationship with him. _I thought.

"I didn't know there were other employees here." I said, starting up the conversation. "Ah, yes. My master doesn't enjoy having a lot of people around, so the staff here is few. We have a maid, well, two maids now, a gardener, a chef, and a steward. Of course, last but certainly not least, me, the butler of the Phantomhive Household."

"Oh," I smiled, "I'm excited to meet the other workers here. I hope we can become good friends." "Hmph, I'm sure you'll get along great with these imbeciles." Sebastian muttered under his breath. I turned at looked at him. "What was that?" I said. Sebastian turned and smiled. Nothing, now allow me to lead you to the manor's garden..

"CRASH!" Sebastian and I both jumped at the loud sound that was coming from outside. I heard footsteps running down the hallway and looked to see the young Mey-Rin running towards me and Sebastian. At the last moment, she tripped on the carpet and smashed into Sebastian, knocking him over. I began to laugh, watching as Mey-Rin pushed up her glasses and blushed beet red.

"Ah...ah Sebastian! I'm so sorry!" She pushed herself off of him, scrambling backwards. Sebastian pushed himself up off the ground and brushed his black suit clean. He then bent to help up poor Mey-Rin. She smiled shyly, and then looked panicked again. "Oh, Sebastian, sir! We need your assistance immediately; Finny's all upset over something again and is destroying the garden!" She panted out, breathing heavily from all her exertions.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. "Come along Miss Annabel, It's time for you to meet the rest of the staff." I looked at him in wonderment and hurriedly followed him and Mey-Rin down the hallway to go see the chaos in the garden.

**There! Done! I hope that his is a little more readable. I tried to space it out some more. Thanks for following and reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I love you all! J**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! Hey guys! I'm alive. I can't even believe its March and I haven't written anything in SOOOO long. I don't even know where the time went. I was going to write a chapter in December, but then all of a sudden my inspiration died. Suddenly, we reach March and I finally have free time to think and get back to writing for you guys. I reread my chapters and they inspired me to go again. I also reread all of my reviews and I almost cried I was so happy. I forgot how much reading this stuff means to you. I don't think you all realize how much you positive comments help me. So thank you and God bless to those who gave me wonderful and praising reviews. It makes me happy as a writer. In commemoration of this great feeling, I decided to write and update again. It might not be every day, but I'm going to try hard for you all loyal readers. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 5 of Save Me From Myself!**

I dashed down the hallway following a worried Mey-Rin and a disgusted Sebastian. At the end of the corridor, we reached large, double oak doors. Mey-Rin threw open the heavy doors and my eyes met utter chaos in the yard.

I watched as a huge, dead tree flew across the large garden that at once must have been neatly trimmed and cared for, but was now a total disaster. Huge clumps of dirt were piled up where it seemed trees had sat. _Wait, were they WHOLE trees?_ Suddenly I heard a hysterical sob coming from somewhere in the midst of all the flying debris. Sebastian stepped out on the concrete steps and called out a name.

"Finnian!" It was weird, he was yelling, and yet it wasn't a loud, or a very exerted voice; it was even more frightening than that. It was almost as if his voice was dripping with fury. I felt goose bumps run down my spine.

Just like that, the flying roots and trees and even huge gargoyles stopped flying. With a last loud "THUD", the world seemed to stand silent. With flying feet, an adorable young, blonde man came running up to Sebastian. His pretty face had dirty tear streaks running down. "Mr. Sebastian!" he wailed, "I'm so sorry about the garden! I tried to make the bushes all pretty, but then Bard came up to show me his new cooking tool and he accidently lit the bushes on fire and I panicked and, and.." he hiccupped into another sob and Mey-Rin reached out to pat him on the shoulder.

Sebastian bent down and gently took a white handkerchief out from his breast pocket and wiped his face. With watery eyes, Finnian looked up with a bit of a blush creeping onto his wet cheeks. It was almost more than Mey-Rin and I could handle to not squeal with joy at the sweet tenderness of the kind gesture.

"Now, Finnian, please tell me where Bard went and I'll talk to him. In the meantime, Mey-Rin and our new maid Annabel will help you clean up the yard before our Young Master sees it." Sebastian said, pocketing the handkerchief again. "Speaking of that, Annabel, I'd like you to meet our gardener here, Finnian." I extended my hand out to the cute little man who seemed to have recovered from his earlier breakdown.

"Oh please! Call me Finny!" the man smiled and gripped my hand and vigorously shook it up and down. "OW!" I cried. My hand was being crushed by the sweet little guy's tight hand shake. "OH!" Finny jumped back and blushed red. "I'm so sorry! I sometimes forget that I'm pretty strong.." he looked up and smiled at me sheepishly. I couldn't even resist that adorable face. "It's alright, I'm very pleased to meet you and I'm excited to be working here with you!" I let a bright smile break through on my face. It was returned and then Sebastian bowed to me.

"I must be on my way to find Bard. I will come back to finish out tour later. You also can meet our cook Bard later when we prepare dinner for our Young Master." Sebastian bowed one more time and departed, leaving me alone with Mey-Rin and Finny.

I looked at both of them, then out at the destroyed yard. "Well, I suppose we better get to work cleaning up this mess." I sighed. For being a maid, I didn't much like cleaning. I'd rather be in the kitchen, or attending to a specific person. _Hmm, speaking of this mess, how in the WORLD were trees and giant statues being tossed around? _I glanced at Finny as we began silently picking up the sticks from the tossed trees. _Might as well ask now to fill the silence.. _"Say Finny.." I began.

Mey-Rin interjected right before Finny could speak. "Ehh, Miss Annabel, Finny just happens to be very strong. We're not quite sure where it came from ourselves in fact.." she drifted off in to silence and glanced at Finny. Finny looked at me, and smiled again. "I guess I've just always been really strong. My family..yes my family trained me to be this way." Suddenly he frowned, as if he remembered something distasteful. _Hmm, I'm not very convinced by that_. I thought to myself, but I smiled anyway and pretended I didn't notice anything.

After a while, I'm not sure how much time passed, it must have been a good few hours for soon the yard was finally at least cleared. Finny waved Mey-Rin and I off saying he would take care of filling of the holes. With that, I was unsure of what to do. As if on cue, Sebastian suddenly walked out of the door and extended his hand to me.

"Miss Annabel, it is almost time for dinner, I was wondering if you would like to come to the kitchen with me and help prepare the meal. I think I'd like the extra help tonight." I nodded and reached for his hand. Mey-Rin nodded and went her own way into the house as she seemed to have her own duties to do. With that, I walked up the steps and back into the house, ready to meet this "Bard" and start preparing my first meal for my new master.

**Boom. It's done. I'm sorry if it's kinda OOC or weird. I'm a tish bit rusty. LOL It felt good to write again though, I'm not gunna lie. Anyway, if you're all out there, please read and review! I love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HII! J** **So, I noticed that I didn't have very many readers or reviewers on my last chapter. Thanks to Paxloria for reading and reviewing! It's very helpful and encouraging! I don't blame anyone but myself for not having very many readers this time, it has been awhile since I last updated. Anyway, here's another chapter for you all! **

I walked along in silence next to Sebastian. I'll be honest; I was exhausted. It was a very overwhelming day to me. To go from fainting in the cold, rainy woods to somehow ending up the Phantomhive's new maid was shocking to me. I could suddenly feel the whole entire day sagging on my shoulders. I let out a sigh.

Sebastian cast a sidelong glance at me then asked, "are you alright Miss Annabel?" I jolted up out of the blank stupor I had let myself slip into. "I'm fine!" I smiled and perked up, trying not to let him detect how exhausted I really was. If I wanted to keep my new job, I have to keep working hard. With my new mind set, I realized we had finally reached the kitchen. Sebastian pushed open the door, and we stepped into the large and spacious room.

There in the room next to what appeared to be the stove, I saw a tall, scruffy looking man. Then, I noticed something that rather upset me.

"Excuse me sir!" I called out, walking up to him and leaving Sebastian behind, surprised at my random outburst after walking in silence. The man looked up and sure enough, he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth…over the food! "Excuse me," I said again, "I would appreciate it if you didn't have a cigarette hanging over the food that the Young Master is going to eat." _Wow, it feels weird to refer to a boy whose almost my age as "Young Master".. _

"Aye, Sebastian!" the man cried out, "Who in bloody hell does this young lass think she is?!" The man crossed his arms and stared at me. " 'ey wait a minute! You're pretty cute for the mouth you got there." I felt my cheeks turn pink in both anger and embarrassment. Then Sebastian spoke up. "Ah yes Bard, she is quite gorgeous isn't she? We picked her up like a stray cat today." With that he smiled and then continued. "She is our new maid here. Meet Annabel Wittmayer. Annabel, this is our "chef", well if you can call him that, Bard." I giggled, then suddenly I felt myself blushing again after the fact I realized that Sebastian had called me gorgeous. " 'ey now! I am a chef! I'm just not conventional enough for ya." Bard crossed his arms and stared to pout.

I extended my hand out to Bard. "Nice to meet you! I'm sorry I came off as rude, I just don't care much for smoking." Bard shook my hand tightly then broke out into a smile. 'Well, it's good to have ya aboard!" With a large grin he looked at me one more time before turning to Sebastian. "Well it seems you have dinner covered tonight. Want me to just go make sure Mey-Rin and Finny don't screw up some more?" Sebastian sighed and nodded lightly. "Yes, go oversee those two imbeciles. Besides, I have Miss Annabel helping me with dinner tonight." Bard nodded then said before smiling at me one more time, "Oh, and watch out for Tanaka. He's been in here for a while napping and when he wakes up, he's going to want some tea." With that, Bard left the spacious kitchen, leaving it feeling empty all over again.

"Uh, Sebastian, whose Tanaka?" I asked. "Well, Miss Annabel, he was the butler to the previous head of the Phantomhive manor. He's grown old and he's doesn't say much. When he does speak though, make sure to listen. He's always speaks with wisdom and prestige." With that, Sebastian set out to start making meal preparations, gathering ingredients and whatnot. I stood by, feeling useless, and then decided to ask what we were making and how I could help.

"What are we having for dinner Sebastian?" I asked. "Well, tonight we will be having fried smelt with sauce tartare and potatoes a la maître d'hôtel. For dessert, I will be making a pound cake with fresh seasonal berries." "Oh yum! Will I be able to help?" "Of course." smirked Sebastian. "I need all the help I can get. I would love it if you began preparing the tartare sauce while start to filet the smelt."

Sebastian and I worked for a good while until all the food was steamy and delicious looking. From there, all the servants drifted in catching the delicious smell of fried fish and cooked potatoes. In that moment, I seemed to realize how hungry I was. My tummy rumbled slightly and I heard a snicker coming from beside me. I looked up and saw a butler fighting to keep his composure. I made a little "Hmph!" noise under my breath and muttered softly so no one else could hear, "Well, I haven't eaten since this morning! You should feed your workers once in a while!" Sebastian smiled then whispered back, "I don't usually make a meal for workers, but for you I might make an exception." I practically melted when I looked up into his pretty eyes. He is so hypnotic, it's almost scary. With that, I wheeled on my heel, a blush seeping into my cheeks again and walked out with the rest of the workers to present my meal.

"Wait! Miss Annabel, Young master doesn't want you to come out and see him eat." cried Mey-Rin as I began to follow her out. "What? What does that even mean?" I sighed but walked slowly back into the kitchen where I waited by myself. After a few minutes passed, Bard came walking in.

"Annabel, Sebastian has asked if you would begin to prepare the pound cake as he is attending to the young master now. I don't know why he doesn't ask for my help! I have much faster ways to cook things.." I giggled as Bard left grumbling about his cooking skills. I started to bake the cake with the ingredients conveniently left out by Sebastian. By the time I had just pulled the pound cake out of the oven, Sebastian walked in with dirty plates ready for me to start washing. I set the cake out to cool a bit before slicing then gathered the sugared berries I had left them to sweeten and make a sauce to pour over the yummy cake. _Boy, am I hungry!_ I sniffed the air and enjoyed the smell of my baking. I always loved to cook. Sebastian lifted his head and smiled. "It smells absolutely wonderful Miss Annabel. You did a marvelous job. Don't worry about the dishes. Those I leave to Bard so he can get a real feel of working in a kitchen." I laughed but nodded in agreement.

With that, Sebastian sliced up a generous serving of cake and poured the sweetened berries over top. With that, he walked out to serve the food. I was so nervous because this was something made entirely on my own, with no help from Sebastian. I sat nervously in the kitchen waiting for what was going to happen next. Suddenly, Sebastian came back in with a confused look on his face. "Young Lord would like to see you in the dining room." With that, he hastily left the room, not waiting for me to follow. My heart stopped.

**Boom. Another one done. Whoa man, you could totally tell I was hungry during this chapter. I actually tried to look up foods from the 1800s so I could make this as real as possible. Now, I'm going to go eat so I can stop thinking about food. Please please please read and review this story! It would mean bunches! Love you all dearly! J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Lovelies! J THANK YOU! For reading and reviewing my last chapter! Totally made my life seeing that you all are enjoying this story! Gives me good motivation! Gosh, seriously! You don't even know how happy it makes me. I can't believe something I dreamed once is turning out so well! You enjoyment is what I'm going for! Now, without further ado, let the next chapter begin!**

_Oh no! He hated my cake! _Random thoughts of what was happening were running through my mind. I was so terrified. _I don't want to upset my new master already! _With a deep breath, I placed one foot in front of another and walked into the formal dining area.

"Hmph. Well, I'm not yelling across the table, so come closer to me so you can hear what I have to say." Ciel sighed and beckoned me closer. I timidly stepped up from my place by the door and walked to stand to closer to him_. Dear Lord, his eyes are so beautiful! Well at least the one I can see..._I let another breath out silently and tried to bring back my randomly straying thoughts. Ciel looked at me sternly.

"Did you make this cake?" he asked. "Ah, Yes Sir! Is it inadequate? If so, I'll have Sebastian show me how to make a cake properly…" "Wait, you have to finish listening to what I'm saying before you go off saying something absurd like that. I simply brought you out here so I could say you did a wonderful job at baking and it was very delicious." With that, Ciel's face flushed pink and he averted his gaze from mine. My heart fluttering with happiness, I smiled hugely. "Thank you so much sir! I worked really hard! My mother taught me how to bake. She always said the best way to make something is to bake it with love!"

Ciel whipped around at that. "What nonsense are you spouting off about?!" By now, his cheeks were no longer pink, but beet red. I smiled and ran over and gave him a quick hug. "Aw, Ciel, you're too cute! Thank you so much for complementing me! It means so much! I'll bake anything you want from now on." "Get off me! I am your master. Treat me with more respect!"

Ciel stood up from the table and brushed himself off. "Well then, there was another reason I wanted you to come out here. I will be having a few guests stop by tonight. They are frequent visitors of mine, so I thought it would be best if you were properly introduced." He cleared his throat and looked embarrassed again. "I would be honored if you would accompany me tonight then. I'm sure you're tired from this being your first day and all, but you will just be introduced and then Sebastian will see you off to your room for the night." I blushed lightly at the formal way he invited me out, but smiled. "I would be honored my Lord, but what on earth am I supposed wear? I have nothing but this maid uniform and the ratted dress I was found in." Ciel sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't see why you feel the need to wear something differently than your uniform, but I'm sure Sebastian will be able to find you something appropriate lying about the mansion. Sebastian, see to it that Annabel gets a new dress to wear."

With that, Ciel excused himself, and left the room. _Strange, who has visitors at this late hour? _Lost in my thoughts, I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Miss Annabel, shall I escort you back to your room to get cleaned up? I'll allow you time in the bathroom while I hunt for a dress for you to wear." I nodded and let Sebastian lead me away back into the maze of halls.

Sebastian and I walked in silence for a moment, but with me being the way I am, I decided to make idle chatter. "It was very nice of Ciel to invite me out tonight. I never expected such an invitation from him." "Hmm, yes, well neither did anyone else. Young Master has never done anything like that before so you should feel very lucky." Taken aback, I stopped moving momentarily. "Really? He never introduced any of his other servants like Mey-Rin or Bard?" I thought again for a moment. "What about you Sebastian?" Sebastian looked at me and smiled faintly. "Well of course I was introduced. That is simply because I am with the Young Master all the time though. The other servants were never introduced solely because of the fact Young Master doesn't want anyone to know about those incompetent fools. Tanaka is the only other servant who is regularly known, for as I said, he was the butler to the previous head of the Phantomhive Manor."

Sebastian then stopped walking and faced a large door. "Here's your room. You should also be thankful because Young Master is allowing you to stay in one the guest rooms here instead of in the Servant's Quarters. He must have taken a liking to you." Sebastian grinned mischievously while I lightly blushed. "Of course, I have as well. I'm off to find you a dress, please, get ready to properly meet guests." With that, Sebastian walked off leaving me gaping at him. _Seriously? You like ME?_ With his last sentence buzzing through my head, I let myself into the spacious, empty room. I walked over to the window and cracked it open a bit, for the room felt a bit stuffy.

With smell of rain in the air drifting into the room, I loped off to the bathroom to get ready. I freshened up my face and fixed my hair into a loose bun that left wispy curls dangling around my face. I walked out of the bathroom at the same time that Sebastian walked in with a dress for me to wear. The dress was simple yet lovely. It was of a cotton material and was midnight blue in color. Sebastian smiled as he watched the young girl admire the outfit. "I'm sorry it's so plain Miss Annabel. We will make a trip into town tomorrow and get you some fabric for a few new dresses. Even if you are a servant, you should have some nice daywear for your days off." I looked at him. "Are you kidding? This dress is gorgeous! Not to mention the lovely color! Where did you get this? Is it Mey-Rin's?" "Ah, no. it actually belonged to the Young Master's late mother. He assured me it was alright for you to wear, so don't worry about that. I'm sure it will look lovely on you. I will help you with the buttons in the back once you get to them."

I made Sebastian turn around as I slipped myself into the dress. It fit perfectly. The dress had a row of beautiful, shiny, fresh-water pearls all up the back. I smiled at how lovely it looked on me. _I'm so thankful Ciel let me wear this dress. I wonder if he got his beautiful eye color from his mother… _Sebastian turned around and quickly, with nimble fingers, buttoned up the back of the dress. I blushed when I looked into the mirror. The dress clung tightly to my slight curves that were developing with age and the way the neckline was cut made my chest look larger than normal. Not to mention, my eyes were as deep a blue as the ocean with dress on. Sebastian smiled with his hands still gently resting on my shoulders. "Miss Annabel, you look stunning. You have such beautiful eyes." With that, he turned me around and stared into them. Embarrassed by the sudden close contact, I tried to divert my eyes elsewhere. Somehow, I still ended up gazing into Sebastian's eyes right back. I felt myself leaning in towards him, and then quickly pulled back.

"Why thank you Sebastian. You did an excellent job picking out a dress that would suit me." With a blush tinting my cheeks, I turned back to the mirror and began to mess with my curls in order to get away from Sebastian. _What the hell am I doing?! I can't get involved with a fellow servant! Not to mention, I just met the man! I know nothing about him. _Sebastian smiled as if nothing happened. "Well come along Annabel, let's get you to our Young Lord. I wouldn't want to keep any man waiting for you when you look like this. I've never seen something simple like this to turn out so incredibly stunning." With that, Sebastian offered out his arm to me and I took it cautiously. _What in the world is happening to me? And did Sebastian just call me by my first name without any clause in front of it..? _

**OOH I'm done! Hmm, that suddenly took a turn for the more romantic side of things. I wonder how little Ciel will react when he sees his new maid all dolled up and looking simple lovely. And Sebby ended up trying to make the first move. Hold on Annabel! Do your best to resist his mega sexiness and charm! I wonder who I want Annabel to end up being with? If you have any suggestions, lemme know! J I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! J Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last uploaded…I was getting a little busy with things at school. Today, I saved three lives. I donated blood for the first time…and I cried. Yup. It's not that it hurt…it's just how I get my nervousness out! Anyway…enough about me…on to the new chapter! Enjoy!**

I tried not to tremble at the contact with Sebastian so suddenly after our "almost-kiss". I let my hand gently rest on the crook of his elbow, being careful not to let him feel my shakes. He was slightly warm, which made my pulse race a little more than it should have. Suddenly cutting through the silence, Sebastian spoke up.

"Um, Miss Annabel, just so you're aware, these guests of the Young Master's tonight are a bit on the eccentric side. I want you to be prepared, as they may, come off a little strong. Not to worry though, no harm will come to you." I turned and looked at his profile. Feeling eyes on him, he turned and looked back at me. Embarrassed, I looked down again, my cheeks cherry.

Finally, we reached the doors to his lounge area. I looked down at my dress and began to smooth it nervously. Sebastian grabbed my hands and looked at me. Captivated, I couldn't look away.

"Now, Annabel, you look divine. Young Master won't know what hit him when he greets you at the door. Now smile and act like a lady. I know you're a servant, but I can tell you have it in you to be proper. Now, prepare to make quite an entrance." I blushed but nodded. With that, Sebastian knocked on the heavy oak door.

I heard footsteps trotting to the door. I braced myself to see Ciel. When the door opened though, I was met with none other than an ordinary servant I had never seen before. "Ahh, welcome! Please come in! I'm Grell." The man bowed clumsily. He then looked up and seemed awestruck with Sebastian, and began to completely ignore me standing in the doorway. Sebastian coughed which brought the man Grell back to his senses. "Oh I'm SO sorry! Please, come in!" He bowed deeply again as I walked into the room with Sebastian at my back.

I looked around and was met with four pairs of eyes. One set belonged to a Chinese man and another belonged to the "lady" sitting seductively in his lap. Moving on, I let my eyes roam over to a strikingly beautiful woman with fiery red hair. From head to toe the woman was enrobed with red. It was stunning and I loved that color on her. She smiled widely. Finally, I let my eyes settle on Ciel. His eye was bugged out, and a light blush played again his cheeks. His mouth hung open and I blushed and looked down.

A loud voice spoke up, breaking us out of our stupor. "Well, Ciel honey! Don't just stand there looking shell-shocked! Get up and introduce us to this stunning young lady!" Ciel suddenly spoke up. "I know I know! If you weren't so impatient…I was getting to that alright!" Still blushing red, Ciel got up and reached me in a few long strides. He placed a cool hand on my arm. It made heart race just as fast as when Sebastian touched me. _What is it with these two men here that gets me so worked up?_ I smiled brightly to everyone. Ciel spoke up in a commanding voice. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new maid here at the house, Annabel." With the sound of my name, I curtsied awkwardly. "I would like you all to treat her with respect since she's new. She is very capable, and I'm happy to have her here." He looked down again and let go of my arm. I smiled again and spoke up.

"It's very nice to meet you all! I'm so happy I was able to come here and work. Please, if there is anything I can do to make you comfortable, let me know!" I bowed this time, respectively. "Pish posh! You're a guest tonight as well my dear! Grell is my servant here, and he will take care of your needs tonight." The red woman stood up and curtsied gracefully. "My name is Madame Red. I am Ciel's auntie. I come over quite often to check up on the little devil. He's doing so well on his own…" She trailed off, and then was silenced by a deliberate cough from Ciel. I heard a rustle that sounded like someone was standing. By the time I looked to see what it was, I was met face-to-face with the Chinese man. He was smiling down at me.

"How beautiful. You are something else. I am Lau." He grabbed my hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. I blushed then giggled quietly. "I'm sorry mister Lau, but I am merely a servant here. You needn't waste such greetings on someone like me." I bowed again, but Lau just laughed. "I could give you a better job if you come with me. You can be my second favorite, maybe even first, with my friend Ran Mau." I heard a sniff come from the scantily clad lady that had been previously sitting on his lap. "No! She stays with me Lau. Now that's enough." I looked up to see Ciel standing away from us, a scowl on his face. Lau laughed again. "Young Lord, I haven't ever seen you this worked up over a woman before. You must have fallen for her beauty and charm." Lau shot a look back at me, winked, and then turned to head back to his seat.

Ciel seemed to be fuming with anger and embarrassment, but he let that one remark go. _Hmm, I guess I never thought of myself as THIS beautiful…I have gotten a lot of compliments tonight… _With a clink, I turned and saw Sebastian come back through the door bringing with him a tray of tea and sweets. As Sebastian served tea, I took a seat and was then bombarded with questions from Madame Red.

"Goodness, how did such a beautiful girl like you become a maid?" I sighed. _Might as well tell everyone my background… _I proceeded to tell the story of how I came from a poor farm family and set out to make my living. I left out the whole part of the Fitzgerald incident and told them I passed out in the woods and that Sebastian found me. "Fascinating! I would have never guessed you didn't come from a noble family. You look so radiant in that dress. It brings out your eyes. Say Ciel darling, isn't that my dear sister's dress?" Ciel nodded. "Why yes, and she does look nice in it." Madame Red looked taken aback. "Nice? NICE?! Ciel darling, one must be totally blind to not be able to see that Miss…Annabel was it?..here is totally gorgeous. Now give her a proper compliment!" Ciel huffed and glanced down, so as not to meet my eyes. "Yes, Annabel, you look quite lovely tonight." He was embarrassed. It was so cute, I could barely handle it. I smiled widely at him. "Why thank you Ciel. It means a lot coming from you." Ciel looked up. "From me? What are you saying...?" He pretended to look angry, but I could tell he was more embarrassed than angry.

For an hour, I conversed with Ciel's guests. Finally, it was time to say goodnight. Madame Red blew me a kiss and drug her love-struck butler Grell into the carriage. Lau kissed my hand again and all I got was a glare from Ran Mau and they left as well. Exhausted, I left out a large sigh I had been holding in. I feel a presence beside me and saw Ciel standing there, looking at the dust stirred up by the carriages.

"You must be exhausted Annabel." I was surprised. I was not expecting these words from Ciel. "Well, yes I suppose I am. It has been a long first day for me." Ciel nodded. "If you'd like, I will accompany you back to your room." I stared at him but this time he was able to look me right in the face. "Please." He held his arm out to me, and I graciously accepted it. From the shadows, I could see Sebastian hanging back. "Sebastian, please go prepare my room. I will be back in a moment." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, Young Lord." With that, he disappeared. Turning back to me, Ciel said, "Shall we?"

It was a silent walk between us, but it wasn't awkward. When I reached my door, Ciel had me face him. "Annabel, I want to thank you for tonight. I'm sorry that they are a bit, eccentric, but I really want to thank you for tonight." I blushed but nodded. "Of course Young Lord..." "Call me Ciel. I like it much better when you call me Ciel." He was blushing too, which made me smile. "Anytime Ciel. Just let me know and I'll do whatever I can to help out." I turned to go, but Ciel grabbed my hand.

"Also, Annabel? You did look lovely in that dress tonight. My mother would be proud to have someone like you wear it so well." With this I felt my cheeks burn hotter. "Anyway, tomorrow, we will make a trip into town since I have some errands to run there and I'd like to buy you some fabric for a few new dresses." I smiled brightly. "I'd love to go to town!" Ciel nodded. "Well then, goodnight Annabel." Ciel bowed, and then walked off alone to his own room for the night.

When I walked into my room and shut the door. I let out another sigh. _Why does Ciel make my heart beat like crazy? He's my new master! I don't want to get mixed up in another mess like I did at my old home…_ I walked into the bathroom and got myself another bath going. I wanted to relax before bed. My head is a mess right now. After struggling to get out of my dress, and taking a bath, I quietly slipped into my bed. With the soft sound of rain starting to fall, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander off to Ciel and Sebastian. With that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Another one done! I hope this was okay. Sorry if Ciel got a little OOC there towards the end! Anyway, I hope you like! PLEASEEE read and review! I love favorites and follows too! ^.^ I love you all!**


End file.
